Jacques
}} |pastaffie=Unknown |age=Unknown |death=Unknown |kittypet = Jacques |mentor=Unknown |app=Unknown |livebooks=''Secrets of the Clans, ''Starlight, Twilight, The Forgotten Warrior, River of Fire |deadbooks=Unknown }} Jacques is a huge black-and-white tom with a torn ear and yellow eyes. He has sleek fur and a lean frame. History In The New Prophecy arc ''Starlight :As cats from the Clans settle around the lake, five cats, Brambleclaw, Squirrelflight, Crowfeather, Mistyfoot, and Tawnypelt are chosen to patrol the lake, deciding borders and laying out territories for the four Clans. As they are starting on ShadowClan, Squirrelflight encounters Jacques, in which both the cats get into a battle. Brambleclaw comes to Squirrelflight's aid, but as Brambleclaw joins her, Susan joins Jacques, and they both put up quite a fight for kittypets. Mistyfoot, RiverClan's deputy, comes and helps Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight. Crowfeather and Tawnypelt charge across the forest to help the cats, but Jacques' Twoleg screeches something at the doorway. His screeching eventually leading Jacques into running back into his Twoleg nest. Twilight :He and Susan brutally attack Talonpaw, a ShadowClan apprentice, when he is hunting alone. After managing to drag himself back to camp, the young apprentice dies from his injuries. Rowanclaw, who was his mentor, takes a patrol for revenge, but Susan and Jacques flee for their Twoleg nest, and their Twoleg throws something at the patrol, wounding Cedarheart. Squirrelflight retells the story to Firestar, adding in that they've been terrorized by him and Susan. Brambleclaw, Brackenfur, Thornclaw, Cloudtail, Rainwhisker, Squirrelflight, Tawnypelt, Russetfur, Rowanclaw, and Oakfur launch an attack on the nest, using Tawnypelt as bait to get Susan and Jacques to come out. When Tawnypelt pretends to cry out for help, Jacques pushes his muzzle into her face, and says that they wouldn't hurt her, but rip a few pawfuls of her fur out. :This is done to cut Susan and Jacques off from the Twoleg nest. Susan and Jacques are let off with a threatening warning: if they ever again harm any Clan cat, they will be killed. He was seen charging at Cloudtail, fighting with Rowanclaw, and fighting with Squirrelflight who pushes him into Brambleclaw, who pins him to the ground. He is last seen running back to his Twolegs along with Susan. In the ''Omen of the Stars arc ''The Forgotten Warrior :Jacques does not formally appear, but is mentioned, though not by name, at a Gathering by Blackstar, saying that Toadfoot and Tawnypelt had defeated the two kittypets in a battle at the Twoleg nest. Toadfoot's eye is swollen from a scratch, suggesting the kittypets had put up a decent fight. In the ''A Vision of Shadows arc ''River of Fire :While out searching for Yarrowleaf's kits, Flaxkit and Hopkit, Violetshine, Yarrowleaf, Rowanclaw, and a few other cats encounter Jacques, finding him louging on a tree. The black-and-white warrior looks up, spotting the kittypet, noticing a scratch on his face, but he has powerful claws, and she asks if he's really a Twoleg pet. Jacques questions if her mother didn't tell her if she doesn't behave the fierce kittypets will get her, amusement gone from his voice. :Rowanclaw exclaims the big tom's name, stating ShadowClan has had issues with him and his friend, Susan before, but his old Clan had more to worry about with Darktail. Yarrowleaf tremblingly asks if Jacques has her kits, causing him to sneer at her, but offers to lead the patrol to where her kits are. The ginger queen agrees desperately, and Jacques tells the warriors if anyone lays one claw on him, Flaxkit and Hopkit will be lost to them for good. :The black-and-white kittypet stretches, before leaping down from his lounging spot, and waves his tail as he leads Violetshine and her Clanmates through the woods. Upon reaching the rogues, Jacques strolls up to Susan and settles down, while Tawnypelt explains the pair jumped her as she went to find Flaxkit and Hopkit. Rowanclaw engages in battle with the rogues, and Jacques manages to pin Violetshine against the ground. :She struggles under his hulking weight, fur pressing into her mouth, blocking her breathing, whilst pain scorches in her hindquaters. Tawnypelt tears Jacques off Violetshine, slashing at him fiercely, her blows well aimed, while, despite his strength, his blows are clumsy and off balance. Jacques flees the fight, back to his Twoleg den. In the ''Field Guides ''Secrets of the Clans :Jacques and Susan are mentioned for the first time by their names in this book. They are both described as bullies who attack weaker cats and escape into their Twoleg nest when beginning to lose a fight. It is also mentioned that they were punished for their deeds by ShadowClan and ThunderClan. The Ultimate Guide :Although not mentioned by name, it is mentioned on Russetfur's page that Russetfur played a vital role in establishing the territories by the lake when she took on the troublesome kittypets who lived in a Twoleg den amid the pine trees. Killed victims This list shows the victims Jacques has killed: *Talonpaw ''(Along with Susan) Quotes Notes and references fi:Jacquesde:Jacquesru:Жакfr:Jacques Category:Starlight characters Category:Twilight characters Category:Clanless cats Category:Kittypets Category:Minor characters Category:Secrets of the Clans characters Category:Males Category:River of Fire characters